Her Diary
by Nobara Anya
Summary: Kakashi galau karena permintaan Sakura untuk menikahinya. Memang, wanita itu hamil. Tapi anak dalam kandungannya itu bukan anaknya. Tapi ditengah kegalauan itu, Kakashi malah terdampar di masa depan. Mau tahu ceritanya? Cekidot !


Judul : Her Diary  
Disclaimer : MASAKO (MASAshi KishimotO)  
Rate : M  
Chara : Kakashi, Fukumi(OC), Sakura, Sasuke  
Warning : M just for save, OOC(maybe), OC, dll.

.

.

Anya Yuki's Fanfic,

Begin

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dimana Kakashi berangkat sekolah hari ini. Ia berjalan santai di trotoar menuju sekolah. Ada alasan mengapa ia berjalan kaki. Sejak ia masuk SMP, ia memang selalu berjalan kaki karena menurutnya tak perlu menggunakan kendaraan bermotor. Lagi pula, apartemennya dekat sekolah. Dari arah yang sama dengan dia datang, muncul motor yang di kendarai sangat cepat. Kakashi hafal suara motor ini. Beberapa meter di depannya ada sebuah genangan air di pinggir jalan. Ia berhenti berjalan, dan beberapa detik setelahnya motor tersebut lewat dan membuat air di genangan itu terciprat. Mungkin jika Kakashi tidak berhenti berjalan, ia akan terciprat air itu seperti bulan lalu.

Ia melihat lagi seorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor itu. Si bintang sekolah yang tampannya sudah melegenda itu. Kakashi tak bermaksud sombong, tapi mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan wajahya, wajah si Uchiha bungsu itu tak sebanding dengannya. Karena itulah, Kakashi selalu menggunakan maskernya. Ia tak suka pamer wajahnya.

Kakashi meneruskan langkah kakinya. Hingga gerbang sekolah terlihat, ia masih santai saja. Dan ketika ia melihat wanita itu, dengan surai pendeknya yang indah, seperti biasa ia tersenyum. Walaupun senyumnya itu terhalang masker. Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap ketika ia melihat si bungsu Uchiha mendekati wanita itu. Dan ketika pemuda raven itu mencium punggung tangannya bak puteri raja, ia menutup matanya. Berusaha tidak terpancing emosi.

Benar. Menyukai orang yang tidak menyukaimu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau buat. Dan sialnya, orang yang kau sukai menyukai pemuda yang paling kau benci di sekolah. Seandainya Kakashi yang ada di posisi pemuda itu sekarang. Ia pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan wanita itu dengan menduakannya di belakangnya. Masih seperti kemarin rasanya, saat ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saat ketika Sasuke mencium Karin di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, apalagi mengatakan kejadian itu pada wanita itu. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu pasti sangat terpukul, dan kecewa. Kakashi tak mau melihat wanita itu bersedih, karena ia tahu, ia hanya akan bahagia jika bersama Sasuke.

Bodohnya Sasuke tak menyadari cinta tulus yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Ia hanya menganggap Sakura tak serius seperti wanita lain yang hanya suka tampangnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura menyukainya sepenuh hati. Ia hanya terus mempermainkan Sakura, dan bodohnya, Sakura mau saja dipermainkan seperti itu.

Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya ketika sadar Sakura dan Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah. Kakashi kembali memikirkan tentang kehidupannya. Dulu, ia bukan orang yang hidup mandiri seperti ini. Dulu ia hidup di sebuah manor mewah di kawasan Ame. Sebelum memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri, ia tak pernah sekolah seperti ini. Kakashi sekolah di rumah, dengan guru terbaik seAme, dengan fasilitas yang sangat istimewa dengan kelas pribadi.

Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Ketika ia masuk SMP, ia pertama bertemu dengan Sakura di kelas mereka. Dan dengan kecerdasannya, Kakashi bisa mengikuti Sakura sampai SMA ini. Sakura tak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kakashi menyayanginya. Ketika ia pertama bertemu Sasuke di SMA, Sakura langsung terpesona padanya. Padahal ia sudah mengenal Kakashi sejak SMP.

Kalau kekayaan, Kakashi bisa melebihi Sasuke, walaupun tak ada yang tahu kalau Kakashi memiki aset yang besar di Ame. Atau bisa dibilang Kakashi adalah pewaris tunggal orang terkaya di Ame. Ketampanan pun Kakashi tak kalah. Tapi entah mengapa tanpa keduanya, Sakura tak bisa melihatnya. Bagi Sakura, Kakashi adalah sahabatnya sejak SMP. Pemuda tertutup yang selalu memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya, dan orang yang selalu berjalan kaki kemanapun ia pergi.

Bagus, Kakashi. Sekarang kau merasa terlihat seperti pemuda miskin yang terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajah jeleknya. Lupakan.

Kakashi terus berjalan melewati lorong sekolah dan masuk ke sebuah ruang kelas. Ia berjalan malas menuju mejanya dan duduk di kursinya. Seandainya ia bisa menjadi pria yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. Atau setidak-tidaknya, ia ingin seorang wanita yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatinya.

.

.

Lagi-lagi sama. Kakashi melihat mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura menangis sendirian. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kakashi menghampiri wanita itu. Menenangkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Kakashi tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, tapi ketika ia mendengar wanita itu berkata, "Aku hamil," ia langsung mengerti. Sasuke bajingan itu memperkosanya.

"Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi emosi. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk singkat. Kakashi menggeram marah. "Kakashi, jangan, jangan menghajar Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia adalah ayah dari anak ini. To-tolong jangan lakukan sesuatupun padanya." Pinta Sakura. "Lalu, apa dia mau bertanggung jawab?! Sakura, apa kau yakin dia mau bertanggung jawab?!" tanya Kakashi emosi. Sakura pun hanya bisa menggeleng. "Sudah. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit dulu." Ucap Kakashi. Sakura menahan tangan Kakashi. "Jangan! Lagipula, naik apa kita kesana, eh? Lalu, jika orang tuaku tahu bagaimana?!" tanya Sakura. "Itu kita pikirkan nanti. Sekarang, ayo." Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura.

Pemuda itu membawanya ke apartemennya untuk mengambil mobilnya. _Ferrari_ merah terang miliknya membawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit. "Mengapa kau tak pernah menggunakan_ Ferrari_ ini, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura. "Aku lebih suka berjalan kaki." Jawab Kakashi, tersenyum kecil melihat mata Sakura yang berbinar melihat _Ferrari_nya.

Mereka melesat menuju rumah sakit. Dan benar saja, wanita itu sudah hamil satu minggu. Kakashi kemudian membawanya ke taman kota. Sakura terlihat lesu sedari tadi. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman, dan hanya hening yang menemani. "Kakashi..." panggil wanita itu, dan Kakashi langsung merespon ucapannya. "Nikahilah aku." Ucapnya. Kakashi terkejut. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kakashi, aku sudah tahu. Kaulah yang memiliki perasaan tulus terhadapku. Kaulah yang selama ini memperhatikanku, kan? Sekarang aku menyadarinya. Kumohon. Nikahilah aku," pinta Sakura, setengah terisak. Kakashi masih tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Ia terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

Kakashi membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Menikah? Benar-benar tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Memang, dari dulu ia selalu ingin Sakuralah yang akan menjadi pengantinnya suatu saat nanti. Tapi tidak begini. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia bingung. Kakashi sadar ia mulai terlelap. Jauh ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Cahaya matahari merayap masuk. Menyinari wajah Kakashi yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya. Membukanya, lalu menyipitkannya. Cahaya remang-remang kamar itu tak terlalu memperlihatkan keadaan sekitar. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tak sendirian di kamar itu. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak sendirian di ranjang itu.

Ia ingin bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. Dadanya dijadikan bantal wanita itu, dan wanita itu juga memeluk tubuhnya. Wanita itu bergerak, membuat kulit mereka bergesekan. Benar, kulit mereka bergesekan. Itu berarti, Kakashi dan wanita itu telanjang. Apa? Telanjang!? Benar sekali. Wanita itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan kulit mereka bergesekan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia terkejut, _shock_ pada peristiwa yang dialaminya ini.

Ia melirik wanita itu. Hanya terlihat rambut putihnya saja. Rambut putih panjang itu memantulkan cahaya matahari. Sekali lagi ia merasakannya. Paha wanita itu yang menyentuh 'benda'nya, dan 'benda' wanita itu yang menempel pada pinggangnya. Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya, ia tak tahu. Rambut putih ini pun asing baginya.

"Mmhh...Kakashi-_kun..._" desah wanita itu membangkitkan gairahnya. Bagus, sekarang Kakashi mati-matian menahan hormon pria yang dimilikinya. Wanita itu menggeliat, kemudian bangun. Wajah Kakashi seketika memerah melihatnya. Dua bukit itu terlihat samar, karena ia membelakangi sinar matahari. Tapi jelas terlihat wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Wanita itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, di sebelah Kakashi. Wanita itu mengelus dada bidang Kakashi, sementara ia hanya bisa diam terpaku. "Ini pertengahan musim panas, tapi mengapa terasa begitu dingin?" tanya wanita itu, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kakashi. Lagi-lagi membuat Kakashi menahan hormonnya. "Ada apa, Kakashi-_kun_? Jantungmu berdegup kencang." Tanya wanita itu kemudian bangun kembali dan membandingkan panas tubuh Kakashi dengan panas tubuhnya.

"Normal. Dan kau berkeringat," ucapnya. "Hmm, kenapa?" tanya wanita itu, membelai pipi Kakashi. "Kau menahan keinginanmu lagi?" tanya wanita itu. "Sudah kukatakan, aku ini isterimu, dan kau suamiku. Sudah hak bagi kita untuk melakukannya." Ucap wanita itu kemudian. Tentu Kakashi langsung terkejut. Meski jantungnya serasa melompat keluar, ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. "Tapi, ini sudah siang. Sudah waktunya kita bangun dan sarapan." Ucap wanita itu kemudian bangun dari ranjang. Ia memunguti pakaiannya dan Kakashi di sekitar ranjang, lalu memakainya. Kali ini tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Kakashi hampir mimisan dibuatnya. "Segeralah turun. Susul aku di meja makan." Ucap wanita itu kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kakashi masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia melihat 'benda'nya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Wanita itu berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya. Isteri? Kapan ia menikah? Pertanyaan itu akan segera terjawab, Kakashi. Ia bangun dan memperhatikan sekitar. Ini adalah kamarnya dulu. Benar, ini memang kamarnya, saat ia masih tinggal di manor. Tapi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Pemuda— yang mungkin lebih cocok di sebut sebagai pria ini kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar harus mandi air dingin pagi ini.

.

Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap tubuhnya. Ia membuka lemari baju, tapi sebelum itu, ia melihat wujudnya terpantul di cermin. Ini bukan dirinya. Dirinya yang tadi masih seperti seorang pemuda biasa. Tapi yang dilihatnya di cermin ini seperti dirinya yang sudah berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan. Dengan wajah dan perawakan yang lebih dewasa dari yang dulu. Kakashi melirik meja rias di sebelah lemari. Ia biasa menyimpan buku hariannya di laci meja rias ini. Tentu saja. Ia langsung membuka laci pertama meja rias itu dan menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah darah. Ia membukanya dan membacanya sekilas.

Bukan. Ini bukan bukunya. Ini adalah buku milik wanita itu. Fukumi Hatake, nama yang tercantum di sana. Terlihat samar nama sebelumnya, Fukumi Hibara, kemudian nama belakang itu dihapus menjadi Hatake. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja dan meneruskan pencarian buku hariannya. Tapi setelah dicari hingga laci-laci lain, buku itu tidak juga ketemu. Akhirnya, Kakashi membuka buku wanita itu dan membacanya.

_[17 Juni 2023]_

_"Semalam ia menyentuhku. Tapi sentuhannya tidak seperti biasa. Ia frustasi, stress, membuat sentuhannya terasa kasar. Benar. Semalam adalah hari kematian ayahnya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah dalam rengkuhannya yang seolah tidak hangat lagi. Ia sakit. Hatinya menderita. Dan aku hanya bisa memuaskan birahinya, bukan hatinya. Aku sungguh merasa seperti isteri yang tak berguna di saat seperti ini."_

Satu paragraf itu dibacanya, dan ia langsung merona merah. Jadi ia memang isterinya? Kakashi membalik halaman lain, dan ia mulai membaca.

_[8 April 2017]_

_"Kesal. Tatapannya pada wanita bersurai merah muda itu benar-benar berbeda. Aku ini memang bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Tapi rasanya sebal ketika melihat mereka berdua. Mengapa Kakashi mengharapkan cinta dari wanita itu, padahal wanita itu sama sekali tak melihatnya? Sungguh kesal aku. Apalagi ketika wanita itu merumpi dengan kawan-kawannya. Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar mereka berkata, _"Kakashi, si pemuda miskin itu, dia tadi menatapku lagi. Mengapa ia tak berhenti mengejarku? Aku kan sudah memiliki Sasuke,"_ Tuhan, kalau Engkau memberiku sedikit kekuatan, akan kuhancurkan sekolah ini untuk melampiaskan amarahku. Mengapa Kakashi harus menyukai wanita seperti dia?_

_Pagi ini seperti biasa ia berangkat ke sekolah. Dan seperti biasa pula, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Fuh! Dan seperti biasa pula, saat ia melihat kemesraan Sakura dan Sasuke, ia terlihat sedih. Andai saja Sakura lebih memilih Kakashi dari pada Sasuke, pasti ia jauh lebih bahagia. Tapi ia terlanjur terpengaruh oleh Karin dan teman-temannya itu. Ia menjadi seperti ini, padahal dulu ia adalah wanita yang manis. Sekarang, karena harta, matanya langsung berbinar. Sekarang, karena ketampanan, matanya langsung melembut."_

Kali ini Kakashi terkejut. Sakura berkata begitu? Tunggu, tunggu. Wanita ini mengikutinya dari belakang? ia kembali meneruskan membaca pada tanggal-tanggal selanjutnya. Dan sebuah paragraf membuatnya terkejut.

_[19 Juni 2017]_

_"Akhirnya ia kena batunya. Salahnya terlalu menjual diri pada Sasuke. Sekarang ia hamil, Sasuke melarikan diri. Tapi mengapa Kakashi masih saja menyukainya? Mengapa ia selalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut seperti itu? Apakah dimatanya tak ada orang lain? Dan dengan mudahnya wanita itu memohon pada Kakashi agar menikahinya. Apa haknya?! Sungguh aku bersumpah, aku tak akan membiarkan Kakashi menikahinya. Wanita itu akan menghancurkannya, seperti yang ia katakan pada Ino sahabatnya. Ia akan mengeruk harta Kakashi sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah ia tahu aset Kakashi yang tak ternilai harganya, ia baru mau mendekati pemuda itu. Dasar materialistis!_

_Hari ini Kakashi menenangkannya. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari balik semak-semak. Mengapa semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini? Mengapa Kakashi tak pernah menyadari kalau akulah yang selalu memperhatikannya? Mereka berjalan menjauh. Aku mengikuti dengan hati-hati. Ternyata mereka pergi ke apartemen Kakashi. Dan lagi-lagi itu terjadi. Kakashi memperlihatkan hartanya yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu, Ferrari merah itu memang milik Kakashi sedari dulu. Tapi ia tak pernah memamerkannya seperti Sasuke. Dan ketika wanita itu melihat Ferrari itu, matanya langsung berbinar. Tak sadarkah kau, Kakashi, kalau ia mulai mengincar hartamu?_

_Aku melihat mereka, sudah kembali dari rumah sakit. Yah, mereka berdua bersama. Setelah seharian aku mencari keberadaan mereka yang ternyata di rumah sakit, aku malah menemukan mereka berduaan di taman kota. Dan sialnya, Sakura meminta Kakashi menikahinya! Cih! Untungnya, Kakashi belum menjawab tawaran itu. Fuh! Semoga ia tak menerimanya._

_Esoknya, aku kembali mendengarkan ia merumpi. Kali ini hanya ada Ino dan dirinya, di sudut halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia akan mengeruk harta Kakashi sedikit demi sedikit. Serasa duniaku hancur dibuatnya. Kalau Kakashi menerima tawaran itu, oh... aku tak bisa membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Tuhan, aku hanya tak ingin Kakashi tersakiti."_

Dan kini ia langsung membelalakkan matanya. Ini pasti bohong, kan? Benar, ini pasti kebohongan. Pasti ada seseorang yang sedang mengerjainya. Pasti ketika ia keluar nanti ada yang melemparinya tepung atau sesuatu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun— ini tanggal berapa? Seingatnya ulang tahunnya sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu.

Kakashi kembali membolak-balik halaman buku harian itu. Tak menemukan hal menarik, ia menutupnya dan kembali memperhatikan nama wanita itu. Nama yang sungguh asing, bahkan bagi Kakashi yang sudah hampir menghafal nama-nama teman seangkatannya. Sudahlah, sekarang ia ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia keluar dari kamar luas itu setelah selesai memakai baju dan terkejut. Bukan karena ada hal yang terjadi, tapi karena tak terjadi sesuatupun. Tak ada orang, sambutan, kata-kata maaf, ataupun kejutan. Kembali ia bertanya-tanya.

Seingatnya tadi, ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Kemudian ia tertidur. Lalu ia bangun dan menemukan dirinya dan seorang wanita di ranjang. Bagus, ini mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja!

Kakashi berjalan menuju tangga dan turun ke meja makan. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Terlihat normal, seperti kegiatan di Manor biasanya. Para pelayan berjalan kesana kemari menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Beberapa berpapasan dengannya dan memberi hormat. Ia hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia terus berjalan hingga terlihat meja makan besar dengan dua orang wanita pada meja makan tersebut.

Mereka menunggu Kakashi muncul. Dan ketika ia muncul, kedua wanita itu berdiri dan membungkuk kecil. "Silakan duduk," ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Kakashi melirik kursi utama meja makan tersebut. Kursi utama itu seharusnya memang diperuntukkan padanya. Ia duduk dan membiarkan para _maid_ mempersiapkan hidangannya. Seorang wanita di meja makan tersebut sangat dikenalnya. Wanita bersurai hitam itu, Masaki, ibunya, sementara yang lain adalah wanita itu, yang tadi pagi di temuinya dalam keadaan yang membingungkan. Wanita itu terlihat begitu anggun dan cantik. Rambut putih panjangnya di sisir rapi, dan sepertinya wanita itu sudah mandi di kamar mandi lain. Ia memakai gaun khas bangsawan, tapi tetap terlihat bebas. "Kakashi-kun, seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya, perusahaan memang berkembang pesat. Proyek yang kau jalani saat ini sungguh menguntungkan perusahaan." Ucap ibunya lembut.

Kakashi hampir terkejut ketika mendengar kata-katanya tentang perusahaan. "Selain itu, meskipun proyek ini berkembang pesat, aku takut kau terlalu lelah. Pekerjaanmu membuatmu belakangan ini kurang tidur." Ucap ibunya khawatir. Ia melirik ke arah para maid dan butler yang ada di dekat mereka. Dan seketika itu pula, mereka langsung undur diri menjauh dari Kakashi, ibunya dan wanita itu. "Kau butuh istirahat. Aku menyarankan tempat peristirahatan untukmu di Konoha." Ucapnya lagi.

"Liburan seminggu, mungkin itu cukup. Lagi pula, kulihat kalian menjadi jarang sekali berbagi kamar sejak proyekmu berjalan." Dan sekarang bukan hanya Kakashi, tapi wanita itu juga tersedak. "I-ibu, mengapa ibu mengatakan itu?" tanya wanita itu, yang diketahui bernama Fukumi. "Sudahlah, Fukumi. Beberapa waktu lalu kau mengeluh kesepian karena tak ada Kakashi di sisimu. Mengaku saja." Ucap Masaki, menggoda menantunya.

Fukumi merona merah. Ia menunduk, tak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya. Sama dengan Kakashi yang hanya bisa merona tipis. "Kau tak boleh menolak. Ibu sudah ingin sekali menimang cucu." Ucap Masaki. Kakashi semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Apakah ini masa depannya? Tanggal-tanggal di buku harian itu juga. Dan kata-kata ibunya yang seolah-olah memang menyatakan kalau Kakashi baru saja terdampar di dunia masa depan.

.

.

Kakashi menatap jam tangannya. Jam tangan pemberian ayahnya ini masih setia padanya, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun. Kakashi menyandar di kursinya, memejamkan matanya. Merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak, hingga ia mendengar seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Seseorang itu diam saja, memperhatikan wajah Kakashi yang damai. Kakashi membuka matanya, dan melihat wajah cantik wanita itu. _'Jadi, dia memang isteriku?'_

Wajahnya tak kalah cantik dengan Sakura. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan pun berkilat bahagia kala melihat Kakashi. Wajahnya tersenyum bak bidadari. Tapi wajah itu terlihat dingin, dan datar. Tidak seperti Sakura yang selalu merona wajahnya. Wajah itu terlihat pucat seperti rembulan si dewi malam. "Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Kata-katanya pun juga selembut sutera. Tidak seperti Sakura yang riang seperti senandung angin. "Tidak," jawab Kakashi, kemudian menegakkan duduknya. "Kata-kata ibu tadi...tidak sepenuhnya salah." Ia merona tipis. Terlihat manis, walaupun tetap terlihat datar. "Kau lelah, Danna." Ucapnya. Dan ketika ia mengucapkan panggilan 'Danna' itu, Kakashi serasa melompat jantungnya.

Wanita itu baru saja memanggilnya 'Suamiku', tanpa ada keraguan. "Terima saja tawaran ibu. Kita di Konoha juga bisa berkunjung ke rumah sahabat-sahabat lama kita. Seperti keluarga Uchiha. Aku dapat kabar, Sakura baru saja melahirkan putra ketiganya." Ucap wanita itu. Dan Kakashi langsung merespon kata-kata itu, "Benarkah?". Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Mereka sudah menikah sejak SMA, kan? Apalagi Sasuke. Poligami yang dijalaninya memang membuat dia memiliki banyak anak." Ucap wanita itu lembut. _'Poligami?'_ Kakashi membatin dalam hati.

"Pria itu memang berbeda dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Itachi begitu setia pada isterinya, Kurama." Ucap wanita itu. Kakashi masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata wanita itu. Sementara wanita itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Da-Danna," panggilnya sedikit bergetar. Kakashi menoleh, memperhatikan wanita itu lekat. "Sudah setahun kita menikah, tapi...tapi aku belum juga memberimu keturunan..." ucapnya sedikit berbisik. Kakashi merasakan jantungnya mencelos. Wanita itu jelas-jelas menggigit bibirnya, menahan perasaannya. "Aku ingin bisa merasakan rasanya memiliki seorang anak." Ucapnya lembut, namun tegas.

Bagus, sekarang Kakashi bimbang. Kalau benar ini masa depannya, maka memang benar kalau wanita ini memang isterinya. Wanita yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya. Kakashi meraih bahu wanita itu, mendekapnya erat. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya pelukan itu saja yang ia berikan untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Dan Sakura, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sakura?

.

.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mencari buku itu, buku harian isterinya. Ia menemukannya dan membacanya. Siapa wanita ini sesungguhnya, pasti bisa ditemukan jawabannya lewat buku ini. Lembar demi lembar dibacanya. Kadang ia tersenyum tipis sendiri.

Wanita ini ternyata sudah memperhatikannya sedari SMP. Selalu mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang dan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan olehnya. Dan anehnya, Kakashi sendiri tidak sadar sudah dikuntit seperti itu. Selain itu, ia akhirnya juga tahu siapa wanita itu sebenarnya. Ia adalah putri dari Yokusuke Hibara, presiden direktur Hibara Corp. Wanita itu benar-benar hebat. Ia sudah menjadi direktur pada usia muda, bahkan sebelum ia lulus SMA. Kakashi memperhatikan gaya tulisannya yang cukup unik. Sopan, namun bebas. Wanita itu mengaguminya, meskipun ia tak punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya.

"Kakashi-kun?" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu. Kakashi langsung menutup bukunya. Menyembunyikannya ke dalam laci dan menutupnya cepat-cepat. "Kau di dalam?" tanya wanita itu. Kakashi berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Uh, maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Fukumi. "Tidak. Mengapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" tanya Kakashi. "Itu tidak sopan," ucap Fukumi lembut. Kakashi menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya masuk.

"Kakashi-kun, apakah kau menerima tawaran ibu?" tanya Fukumi. Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Fukumi. Ia menggenggam tangan wanita itu erat, dan mencium bibirnya. Kakashi tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Tapi respon wanita itu membuatnya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Wanita itu membimbing lidahnya dan menarik bahunya turun. Hingga mereka mulai bercumbu di ranjang.

"Ehm," deheman seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan Kakashi juga Fukumi langsung melepas ciumannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Masaki dan seorang butler berdiri di sana dengan pipi merona. "Tutup pintunya kalau mau melakukan itu." ucap Masaki, sambil menutup pintu kamar Kakashi. Fukumi bangun dan menunduk dalam. "A-aku ke kamar mandi dulu," ucapnya gugup. Kakashi yang masih merona tipis menatapnya lembut.

.

.

Kakashi terbangun. Ia menemukan dirinya sudah kembali ke kamar apartemennya. "Fukumi Hibara..." gumamnya. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Mimpi? Tapi Kakashi cukup yakin itu bukan mimpi. Ia sadar, ia harus sekolah hari ini.

.

Kakinya melangkah ringan seperti biasa. Ia menyimpan rencana besar hari ini. Dari buku harian itu, ia tahu sedikit tentang masa depan. Tapi ia tidak membaca tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap Sakura. Tapi, jika masa depannya seperti itu, sedikit banyak ia sudah tahu apa tindakan yang akan ia lakukan.

Tunggu. Jika semalam itu memang benar adalah masa depannya, maka...

Kakashi berbalik. Ia melihat seorang bersurai putih yang langsung bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik kala ia berbalik. Kakashi berjalan mengendap kearah tiang listrik, dan mengejutkannya. "Sedang apa di situ, Fukumi-chan?" tanya Kakashi. Wanita itu terkejut. Wajahnya merona merah. "Ha-Hatake-san?" panggilnya tergagap.

"Ayo kita bergegas. Sudah siang," ucap Kakashi sambil menggandeng tangan Fukumi hingga sampai ke sekolah.

.

.

_[20 Juni 2017]_

_"Tuhan, aku berterima kasih padamu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, entah apa yang merasukinya, ia malah menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihnya. Akh! Mengapa begitu mendadak? Ku akui, ia memang sudah merubah pola pikirnya. Ia menolak tawaran Sakura dan bicara pada Sasuke untuk bertanggung jawab. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku? Apakah ia berbohong padaku? Apakah ia mempermainkanku?"_

"Kau membaca buku harianku lagi?" tanya seorang wanita di pintu. Kakashi yang sedang sibuk membaca buku harian bersampul merah darah itu langsung menoleh pada Fukumi. Ia tersenyum manis dan berjalan menghampiri Fukumi. "Aku sangat menyukai gaya tulisanmu. Selain itu, saat yang kubaca tadi adalah saat titik balik hubungan kita." Ucap Kakashi. Fukumi mengangkat alisnya. "Saat itu?" gumamnya. Pipinya memerah tipis ketika ia sadar suaminya baru saja membaca saat dimana ia merasa sangat di permainkan. "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Fukumi." ucap Kakashi, menarik pinggang Fukumi menuju ke ranjang.

Pria itu melumat bibir ranum Fukumi. "Bisakah kita teruskan kegiatan kita yang terinterupsi ibu kemarin?" tanya Kakashi manja. Fukumi tersenyum. "Sekarang tidak akan ada yang akan mengganggu kita." Ucap Kakashi lembut. "Tapi, Kakashi," ucap Fukumi di sela-sela ciuman suaminya. "Hmm?" Kakashi merespon malas. "Aku sangat lelah," ucap Fukumi. Kakashi tersenyum. "Hei, aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk meneruskan kegiatan kita kemarin." Ucap Kakashi. "Selama apa? Bukankah baru kemarin?" tanya Fukumi. "Memang baru kemarin, tapi bagiku itu sudah lama sekali," ucap Kakashi lembut.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Author : Ngerti ngga?

Readers : *Geleng-geleng*

Author : Oke, Author jelaskan. Kakashi berkelana ke masa depan selama semalam saja, dan Kakashi hanya sehari saja di masa depan. Karena Kakashi kembali ke masa lalu lagi, jadi ia harus menunggu sangat lama untuk meneruskan 'kegiatan' yang terinterupsi pada saat malam itu. Singkatnya, Kakashi galau karena permintaan Sakura untuk menikahinya, lalu ia tertidur. Bangun-bangun, ia ketemu Fukumi. Seharian di masa depan, malamnya 'kegiatan' mereka terinterupsi. Kakashi tidur, lalu bangunnya ia sudah di masa lalu lagi. Jadilah ia harus menunggu sangat lama untuk meneruskan 'kegiatan' mereka malam itu. Dan ketika ia kembali ke masanya, ia meluruskan masalah Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah itu, bisa anda bayangkan sendiri.

Author : Udah ngerti?

Readers : Malah lebih bingung lagi!

Author : Tenang. Author juga gak ngerti, kok.

Readers : *Facepalm*

Author : Yaudah, deh. Langsung ke review aja. _Monggo _review_nipun..._*Logat khas jawa*


End file.
